


Matchmaker

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron try to set Draco and Harry up. Written for a prompt from stephlizzy on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

“Hermione, you’re positive that this is what they both want?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and began packing up her books from the library table. “Ron, how many times today have we heard Harry go ‘ _I bet Malfoy-’_ and then ramble on about his hair, or his ‘stupid posh wardrobe’?” She made a point of holding up her fingers and counting slowly, exaggerating her point until Ron sighed and nodded.

“Alright, I get it. But is this what Malfoy would want?”

Hermione laughed so hard she nearly doubled over. “Ron, have you _been_ here the past few months? Or years, even?” Ron looked skeptical, and Hermione continued. 

“You remember that game of spin the bottle in the common room that time? The one where we were supposed to be doing house unity stuff, yes, well, do you know who couldn’t keep his eyes off Harry the whole game?” 

Hermione widened her own eyes, and Ron sighed, conceding.

 “So Malfoy definitely likes Harry, according to you, and we know it’s not one-sided,” Ron said, casting a look around the shelves to make sure they were alone. “What’re we supposed to do about it?”

Hermione smiled. “Simple. We get them to admit their feelings and finally go out, or just wait until they snog angrily and figure it out themselves.” She picked up her bag, starting out of the library. “And it’s not out of the question when you consider how long Harry went on about ‘Malfoy’s bloody eyelashes’ earlier.”

Ron stood gaping as Hermione laughed and took his arm.

-

“Granger!”

Hermione looked up and smiled upon seeing Draco’s face. “Hermione, you mean. Hello, Draco.”

Draco sighed. “Hermione. Hello.” He grabbed her arm and yanked them both away from the crowds of the hallway, casting a silencing charm before speaking again. 

“Now that the formalities are out of the way- what the _hell_ are you and Weasley planning?”

“Ron.”

Draco scowled. “Yes, _Ron,_ what the hell are you and _Ron_ planning? Because it better not be about Pot- _Harry!_ \- It better not be about Harry, because that thing I told you was strictly between us, and I was drunk anyway, so-”

Hermione cut him off, still smiling. “Draco, he likes you too.”

She almost wanted to laugh at Draco’s reaction. He had blushed so deep the color was reaching his ears, and the hand leaving her arm was now frozen in midair. 

“I- _He-_ Hermione, you’re not joking with me, are you? I swear, if you’re-” Draco ran a shaky hand through his hair, mouth still open slightly.

Hermione shook her head. “I wouldn’t joke about something like this, Draco, you know that.”

Draco’s eyes were trained on something above her head, and a wide smile began to spread across his face. “Yeah. Yeah, thanks, Hermione.” He looked at her again, and she couldn’t help but mirror his grin.

“I’ve got to go,” she said, beginning to walk away. “Oh, also-” she raised an eyebrow. “Harry eats lunch down with Hagrid on Tuesdays. This time tomorrow he’ll be walking back to the castle. _Alone.”_

She could hear Draco spluttering again as she turned around.

-

When word got around that Harry Potter had kissed Draco Malfoy good morning the following week in the Great Hall, and that Draco Malfoy had been seen exiting an empty classroom (looking quite disheveled) a minute after Harry Potter had (also disheveled), Hermione smiled knowingly and nudged Ron. 

“Told you so.”

Ron just grinned back, looking sheepish. “It was about time, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Ronald, it certainly was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
